powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
*100th Episode* Chpt8 Ep10: "Carry On"
The 100th milestone episode: Chpt8 Ep10: "Carry On" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A blank word document on a computer screen begins typing "Power Rangers: Omniverse - Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" written by TheMarkOfKurt." Present day, in a stage set, a young girl sits on a couch when suddenly a prop of a monster descends, she screams then two other girls enter the scene playing as the Rangers; Hunter and Kurt, in a musical play of Power Rangers: Omniverse. Their young director, Marie, yells cut and admonishes one of her cast members, Shawnee, for not wearing Hunter's morpher for the scene. Her and Marie then get into an arguement then their teacher, Mrs. Chandler, is tired of the crew's drama and decides to end the play. However, as she leaves the auditorium, Marie has decided the show must go on, having to ignore what their teacher has said. Then as Mrs. Chandler heads for her car, a noise coming from the bushes catches her attention. She tries to see what it is, when suddenly, some live branches attacks her and takes her through within the bushes. The following morning, Hunter and Kurt are at a motel where Hunter is polishing the Impala outside and rearranging his gear in the trunk. Kurt then comes out of their room. Hunter : Mornin'. Kurt : Hey, man. How long have you been up? Hunter : Long enough to find us a case. Kurt : Long enough to... I take it that means you're feeling back to normal? Hunter : Yeah, whatever normal is in our world. So, uh, right here. (He takes a newspaper to show it to Kurt.) A teacher in an all girls school went missing in Flint, Michigan. She was heading to her car, disappeared, and nobody's seen her since. Kurt : Hunter, there's nothing here that even remotely suggest there is a case. Hunter : But there is nothing that even remotely suggest there "isn't" a case. Boom! Kurt : Come on, man. Hunter : Kurt, out there, hunting monsters, it's the only normal I know. And you should know it too by now. We got work to do. (He closes the trunk of the Impala) Later that day, he duo arrives at the all girls school and enter the auditorium as that was the last place the teacher was seen. Upon entering, the boys overhear someone saying “Idjits” over and over, and then sees another girl, Kristen, playing as "Castiel" and says “Assbut” and throws a fake molotov cocktail. On stage is Shawnee who is dressed as "Hunter" and sings a title of a song “The Road So Far.” ♫''John and Mary'' Husband and wife Bringing home a brand new life His name is Kurt I'm big brother, Hunter The perfect family Or so it seemed The demon's visits had begun It believed Kurt was the chosen one It burned my mother And cursed my brother Leaving us in tears-''♫ Marie: Cut! Marie goes on stage to direct her actresses. Meanwhile, Kurt and Hunter are flabbergasted with what they just saw. Hunter : What in the holy.... Kurt : If there is case... It probably has something to do with all of this. Hunter : You think? Marie then spots them and approaches them, hoping they are from the publisher. Kurt flashes his "FBI" badge, but then notices the actresses playing as them are doing the same thing on stage and stops Hunter from taking out his. Kurt explains they are investigating the disappearance of their teacher, but Hunter interrupts that he doesn't like the singing being added to the play in production. (Kurt looks embarrassed. Marie and her assistant, Maeve, just look confused.) Maeve : Well, this is Marie's interpretation... Hunter: Ah! Well... I mean, if there was singing, you know... And that's a big "if", it would be classic rock. Not this Andrew Floyd Webber crap - Kurt : (whispering) Andrew Lloyd Webber. Hunter : What ? Marie : Well! You know, we are gonna be doing a cover of the song: "Carry On Wayward Son", in the second act. Kurt : Oh, that's awesome! Hunter : Really? Marie & Kurt : (in unison) It's a classic. Kurt turns the conversation back to the case, and Hunter goes to Mrs. Chandler's office with Marie while Kurt gets a behind the scenes tour with Maeve. Before they head to their teacher's office, Hunter then sees Shawnee and Maggie rehearsing a scene. Hunter : What are they doing ? Marie : Oh. Um, they're rehearsing the B.M. scene. Hunter : The bowel movement scene ? Marie : No! The melodramatic scene. (Hunter looks confused.) You know, the scene where the boys get together, and they're driving, or leaning against the Impala. Drinking a beer, sharing their thoughts. The two of them. Alone. But together. Bonded. United. The power of the brotherly- Hunter : Why are they standing so close together ? Marie : Oh...reasons. Hunter : You know they're brothers, right? Marie : Well, duh. But...subtext. Hunter : Mm, (calling out to the actresses) hey why don't you take some substeps back there, ladies?! Shawnee and Maggie look at Marie, confused, and awkwardly put some distance between them. Maeve takes Kurt to the sound and light room and asks her if there's anything strange that occured in their school but she declines. She then leaves for a moment to assist one of her crew, leaving Kurt in the room to investigate throughout. As she leaves, Kurt can't resist and messes with the lights and sound effect on stage, everyone else looks on what he's doing. Kurt : the speaker Sorry! Hunter and Marie arrive in Mrs. Chandler's office, and Hunter asks how she got into putting up a musical about Power Rangers: Omniverse and Marie says her work is inspired by Carter Edwards' books. But Hunter calls it all a "fan fiction". Marie denies and says she wrote her own ending because she didn't like how things were left at the end of "Swan Song," but Hunter, who claims to have access to the unpublished works, proceeds to tell her what really happened. Hunter : Alright, so, Kurt came back from Hell. But without a soul. Then, Cas' went rogue and tried to take on the Archangel Raphael and had this idea on sucking up all the souls from a place called Purgatory,where all dead monsters go when they die and so he did. Killed the archangel, then claimed to be "The New God", but something else went horribly wrong and brought in this ancient monster called The Leviathan, which was from Purgatory. Then they lost Bobby. Kurt then went to an alternate world to find a way to beat them and did so, which resulted in Cas' and Kurt getting stuck in Purgatory, but then eventually came back. And then they met a new prophet named Kevin and now they're on a quest to close the gates of Hell, forever. Marie : Wow... Hunter : Yep. Marie : That...is..some of the worst fan fiction that I've ever heard! (Hunter starts look annoyed) I mean, seriously, I don't know where your friend found this idea! I am not saying that ours is a masterpiece, or anything, but geez ! Ha! I'll have to send you some 'fic links later. (Hunter then spots Shawnee and Kristen, still with their Hunter and Castiel costumes, kissing.) Hunter : Um...what are they doing ? Marie : Oh. Kids these days call it "hugging". Hunter : Is that in the show? Marie : Oh, no. Shawnee and Kristen are a couple in real life. Although, we do explore the nature of "Hunstiel" in act two. Hunter : Wait, sorry what? Marie : Oh, it's just subtext. But, then again, you know, you can't spell subtext without.... s-e-x. She walks away and Hunter is stunned by what he just heard, then gives a "seriously?" expression look at the fourth wall. After that, Hunter joins up with Kurt, outside the school. He just explained everything about "Hunstiel" that Marie told him. Kurt : I don't understand. Hunter : Me neither. Kurt : I mean, shouldn't it be...Huntsiel? Hunter : Really? That's your issue with this? Kurt : (smirks) No, of course it's not my issue. You know... How about "Kurstiel"? "Casurt"? Hunter : Ok, alright. You know what ? You're gonna do that thing, where you just shut the hell up. (Kurt laughs.) Kurt : Look, man. No EMF. No hexbags. None of the props are even remotely hincky. Other than the Charlie Kaufman of it all, I got nothing. You? Hunter : In Ms. Chandler's office, there's just a pile of empty bottles and regret. She's just probably face down in a bar, somewhere. Or a ditch. Alright, so what ? This-this all... This whole musical thing, everything, it's... It's all a coincidence ? Kurt : Unless you're seeing something I'm not. Then there's no case, here. Hunter : Ok. (He goes back to the driver's door. Kurt looks at him.) Kurt : How about "Casnter"? Hunter : Shut your face and get in the car! Kurt grins and gets inside, followed by Hunter. They drive away. Later that evening, Maggie walks out of the play because she believes that if it isn't canon it should not be in the show, and she is going to go the principal about ending the play. As she leaves, she is then attacked by the same monster that took Mrs. Chandler, This time, Marie is able to spot the monster when she tries to go back to her but only sees he friend getting taken away by the creature. Kurt and Hunter return to the school to investigate the new disappearance. Kurt says they found the same flower at both scenes. Then, Marie tells them her story – that she saw a scarecrow take Maggie. Kurt and Hunter tell them the truth, and while Marie and Maeve don't believe they are the Winchesters, they are willing to accept that monsters are real. Marie then told them about her version of the scarecrow for the play, and they wonder if it is a Tulpa. They decide to burn the scarecrow in the hopes of ending the problem. Marie and Hunter head to the boiler room to take care of the scarecrow, and Kurt and Maeve continue to research the flower that was found at the scene. After burning the scarecrow, Kurt deduces that the monster their actually dealing with is Calliope, the Muse. Calliope wants the show to go on, and then she eats the author. Upon hearing this, Marie begins to panic. Even though Hunter doesn't believe in this interpretation about the boys' life, he gives Marie a pep talk, and she agrees to move forward with the show. Since Maggie is missing, Marie will play as Kurt in her musical. Marie, Hunter and Kurt inspect the cast before the show begins. Hunter then spots the actress playing as him wearing a prop of the morpher that Kurt gave him. Hunter reiterates that he doesn't agree with this version of the story, but he still supports Marie's vision, and tells the cast to "kick it in the ass." The show begins with the first act; "The Road So Far". Eventually the scarecrow appears and attacks Kurt. Then they both disappear threw some walls before Hunter can reach them from the other side of the stage. Kurt then wakes to find himself locked in the basement with Mrs. Chandler and Maggie. Calliope appears and pins Kurt to the wall. She tells Kurt that this show was something special because it's actual inspiration is from the stories of the books. Claiming to have everything: life, death, resurrection, redemption, but above all...family. Meanwhile, the show goes on with the third act with a scene of the Rangers fighting off some ghosts, as Hunter and Marie wait for the scarecrow to reappear. Half-way through the song, the scarecrow reappears. Hunter morphs as the Titanium Ranger and attacks him and a fight ensues. As Hunter fights the scarecrow on stage, the audience are a bit shook with the scuffle, thinking it's part of the play. While Calliope has her back turned, Maggie then hits her which allows Kurt to morph as the White Ranger and then gets into a fight. At the same time, after Hunter is thrown by the scarecrow, Marie gains her confidence and grabs a wooden stake rushes to stab the scarecrow. At the same time, Kurt stabs Calliope through the heart with his Baku Laser sword. On stage, for a moment, it seems like the scarecrow will fall on the crowd sitting in the front rows. But then, Calliope explodes in purple ooze. So do the scarecrow, splattering the ooze all over the audience. Everyone is jaw-dropped. Then a guy stands up, applaudes, followed by the whole audience. Marie smiles, surprised and satisfied. Hunter : up to her Take a bow, Marie. While the audience give them a standing ovation, Marie, Shawnee and Hunter take a bow. Backstage, Hunter and Kurt congratulates Marie on a job well done. And they tell Marie to keep writing because they have their own version of their story as she also has her own as well. Marie : And, Hunter? You never should've thrown this away. She hands him a prop of his old Ninja Thunder morpher. He takes it, then tries to give it back. Hunter : It never really worked out for me before. And, I don't need a symbol to remind me about Kurt, so... Marie : Just take it. Jerk. Hunter : Bitch, oh, I didn't mean-- (Marie doesn't seem to mind as she laughs at his awkward reaction and then gives him a hug) Hunter joins Kurt to watch the final act. A "B.M." moment occurs as the actresses of the duo put together a scene as they're driving off in a prop version of the Impala and speaking a line that it's "the two of them against the world." Kurt tells Hunter: "what she said." A solo piano begins playing the cover of "Carry On Wayward Son", followed by each of the cast members singing to the lyrics. ♫''Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more Once I rose above the noise and confusion Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring ever higher But I flew too high♫ Kurt and Hunter are watching the scene, then spots one of the crew playing someone they know but can't recongize who it is. Hunter : Who's that one? Maeve : Oh, it's Adam. John Winchester's other kid. He's still trapped in the cage, in Hell. You know, with Michael and Lucifer. ♫''Masquerading as a man with the reason'' My charade is the event of the season And if I claim to be a wise man It surely means I don't know♫ An emotion of serenity are shown on Kurt and Hunter, as they understand how the lyrics of the song really reflects their own lives as Rangers. ♫''Carry on my wayward son'' There'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more Carry on♫ Lights fade while the audience applaude the show. Marie gives off a proud smile, having her play to be a success. Back on the road. The boys are silent as the final part of the play had really hit them with a good sense of emotions towards them. Hunter then puts the prop of his old morpher on the dashboard of the Impala. They look at it and smile and continues driving down the distant highway with a sun setting at the far horizon. Meanwhile, back in the auditorium. Someone has claimed the ticket left for the publisher. Marie approaches the man and asks what he thought of her musical. It reveals to be none other than...CHUCK. He smiles and replies "not bad". Category:Episodes